


To Tie the Knot

by onemoredaytorevolution



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominant Eren Jaeger, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, bottom!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemoredaytorevolution/pseuds/onemoredaytorevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To tie the knot, or so to speak," Eren explained one evening, having cornered Levi in his office. The man was seated, back straight, in his chair, and Eren stood in front of the desk. Levi could have made a run for it, but considering this topic of conversation would keep on cropping up, he let it ride out.</p><p>---<br/>Levi and Eren have a lowkey relationship, and after waiting two years, Eren wants to finally "tie the knot", so to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Tie the Knot

Whatever it was about Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman, Eren didn't know. All the boy knew was that he lusted after him. More than that, he loved him, genuinely, and in his own odd, slightly obnoxious way, the feelings were reciprocated by the older man. It was difficult for the two of them to be in a romantic relationship, of course, what with their conflicting military ranks, not to mention the age difference, but none of that mattered to Eren. Besides, the lust was mostly one-sided. After all, Eren was but a teenager, and it's only to be expected that a teenager would be hormonal. Especially a male one.

They weren't exactly "together", so to speak. Which is to say that they weren't out with it. There were words whispered in passing, sweet promises uttered behind closed doors, words mumbled when no one else was listening. All of these were how Eren and Levi knew, how they confirmed that they were, in fact, lovers. "We tell it to each other," Levi would say on some days, "Why the fuck do the rest of them need to know?". Eren considered this many times over, and realized soon that his corporal made a very fair point. It didn't matter who knew about their relationship and who didn't. Who cared if the others thought that the two were merely captain and cadet? They knew, and that was the only thing that mattered.

There were some things that needed to be addressed, of course. For instance, one day they would need to decide if they'd stay together, forever. Or at the very least, stay until an inevitable demise. Another was the idea of intimacy. The age of concent was 16, but still, the pair had waited. Waited, and waited, and waited, as Eren put in on a near daily basis. He was 18 now, he'd waited two years, and to him that was more than enough time.

"To tie the knot, or so to speak," Eren explained one evening, having cornered Levi in his office. The man was seated, back straight, in his chair, and Eren stood in front of the desk. Levi could have made a run for it, but considering this topic of conversation would keep on cropping up, he let it ride out. "Please, Corporal, I've waited-"

"Yes, yes, I know. A long time, two years," Levi finished for him, crossing his arms, "You're still a kid."

"No, I'm not. I'm legally an adult," He insisted, adding sassily, "You're not getting any younger here, sir. There's only so much time left before you'll need stimulating pills."

"Oi, watch it. I'm only thirty-tw-"

"Thirty-four, sir."

Levi shot him a nasty glare, "Thirty-four. I'm not aging badly, either, but if you keep bothering me, I'll have a head of grey by tonight." At this, Eren only laughed in good nature, knowing the corporal was pretty much defeated. After all, the man was probably desperate by now. For all Eren knew, Levi was a thirty-four year old virgin. Before Levi could argue any further, though, Eren had placed his palms down on the desk, leaning in close to the man and standing on his toes.

"You know you want it, cap'n.~" Teased the boy, smiling brightly. The look on Levi's face was priceless; a mixture of desire and confusion. Eren couldn't blame him, it wasn't every day that the boy was so brave around his superior. Then again, it wasn't every day when the two got this much alone time. "Come on, Captain Levi, tie the knot with me." Then, Eren's boldness peaked, and he grabbed the cravat around Levi's neck, yanking the man forward. In his surprise, Levi was ripping right out of his chair, and before he could discern what was happening, his lips met with Eren's.

The kiss started out as sloppy, immature, but at is continued, the two began to get the hang of it. Eren crawled over the desk, ignoring the various papers that lay about it, and knelt at the edge. He broke the kiss, letting go of the fabric in his hand and sending Levi toppling back into his chair. The older man regained his balance quickly, sitting up straight and reaching up to grab Eren's waist. He still looked as annoyed and impatient as ever, though some quiet passion was hidden in his steely eyes. He scanned Eren, then, the small wrinkles around his eyes deepening in concentration. Short lashes fluttered, and suddenly the deep creases shifted, turning from frown lines to laugh lines. The corporal was smiling, and with a cool, even tone asked, "Well? What ae you waiting for? You can't do too much from up there, now can you?"

Then and there, Eren was ready to pounce on the man, though he managed to restrain himself. He slowly dismounted the desk, straddling Levi's lap once his feet hit the ground. He immediately dove in for another kiss, attempting to intertwine their legs. It was about then Eren noticed that his captain's feet didn't actually reach the ground. He snorted, pulling off to grin at Levi.

"And what the hell was so funny about that?" Demanded the corporal, wrinkles yet again shifting to those of a more sour variety.

"You're just cute, is all, sir." That was a sentence Eren never thought would leave his mouth, "I'm just admiring you." Indeed he was, leaning back and soaking in the sight in from of him. Already the captain looked disheveled, bangs tossed and cravat loose. The boy could have gotten off on that alone, but they were done.

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me," Was Levi's eloquent response, and boy, did he get what he asked for. Eren certainly went back to kiss him, but not where Levi had expected it. The boy's soft lips ghosted over his collarbone, his neck, his cheeks. Eren left no visible skin untouched by his gentle butterfly kisses, though not all of his actions were innocent. He'd nip little red marks in places, ones on the jaw, on the ear, on the neck. They were enough to leave small bruises, especially when he selectively chose ones to suck at. It was getting to Levi, and the man moved against his younger counterpart, muttering his name quietly, among some other things.

"My name is not slut, corporal, it's Eren." The boy corrected helpfully, grabbing the man's hips in order to stop him swaying, "What's the matter, you hard?"

"Don't chastise me, I could pound you if I wanted."

"In what way, sir? That word has multiple definitions." Eren teased, slipping his hand in between Levi's legs.

"Oh, you don't get the /good/ way until you've earned it, Jaeger." He bit his lip, watching where Eren's curious fingers were moving, "I swear to god, if you fucking tease-" He was cut off by Eren squeezing him, and within and instant the boy had his superious clawing at the wooden armrests, "Don't fucking tease me, damnit!"

Eren only continued his rubbing, "What? You don't like it?" He was halted, however, by Levi's hand on his.

"Strip. Now."

Eren didn't miss a beat. He didn't hesitate. He didn't ask questions. He rose from his seat on the corporal's lap, taking his time to slide his harness off. He carefully unbuttoned every button, smirking as he glanced at Levi. The man was trying his best to maintain his usual calm composure, but his patience was nearly up. Shallow ruts had been dug into the wood of his chair, nail marks no doubt. He was biting his lip, eyes flickering to Eren's every movement. The man looked positively ravenous.

Once Eren was done, he leaned over the corporal. It wasn't often that he got to act like this. In all honesty, Eren liked it. Levi was fun to mess with, even if they'd only gone so far as to kiss. Each time Eren had unravelled the man, and each time he'd learned a few things about him. Levi was oddly submissive, in his own roundabout way, in these sort of situations. Eren couldn't figure out for the life of him why. Perhaps it was simply because it was the only chance Levi had to not take initiative. Whatever it was, Eren wasn't going to complain.

The boy was snapped out of his thoughts by a gruff and desperate, "Fuck me."

This took Eren several seconds to process, but once he did... He still didn't act, "Um... Sir, You're still dressed."

"Then undress me, you useless maggot! And drop the fucking honorific, you're about to screw me senseless."

"I am?"

"You better, otherwise you're using your sword as a dildo for the rest of your miserable life."

That was all the encouragement Eren needed, as well as the end of the conversation for quite some time. He practically ripped Levi's clothes off of his body, tossing them in oddball directions and not really caring where they landed. The only thing he kept in his hands was the harness, thinking of an idea. If the corporal was letting him top, then why shouldn't he take advantage of the situation. Before Levi even had the chance to question Eren's actions, the harness wrapped around the older man's wrists. From there, Eren wound the leather around the back of the chair, and leaned back to admire his work. He'd done a very nice job, indeed, and the captain looked absolutely delicious with his legs spread wide open. The look on Levi's face didn't suggest he was displeased, and judging by the twitch of the older man's cock, he was just a little excited.

Eren smiled at him, "Now you can't touch yourself, hm?" He purred, and Levi only grumbled, "Don't worry. I bet you'll come soon enough, right? I doubt an old man like you could last very long."

"I'm going to outlast you, brat." Came the short reply.

That was when Eren decided he wasn't going to play nice. He stuck his fingers in Levi's mouth, not waiting for the go-ahead to do so, and let the man suck at them until he was pleased. With a pop, eren slid his fingers out of Levi's mouth and moved them elsewhere. He traced lower and lower, circling the corporal's hole before sliding a single finger inside. He crooked it, and Levi visibly shivered, shifting. He was trying to hold back noises, Eren realized, so the boy figured he'd make it a bit harder for him. Eren slid another finger inside, scissoring the tight muscle. He leaned forward, pressing his mouth to one of Levi's nipples and began to suck gently. This one the cadet a reward, a soft moan escaping Levi's barely parted lips. Eren grinned, nipping and sucking until he was satisfied. Levi actually whimpered when his subordinate pulled off, and Eren nearly laughed. For a man who talked a lot of shit, Levi was a pretty easy man to twist in the bedroom.

Evntually, Eren had added a third finger, which got Levi panting. He'd given up any attempt to mask his lewd noises, and now they were spilling out of him left and right. He stood fully erect now, cock dripping with precum, which Eren would have very much liked to lick off. He lost his chance however, when Levi grunted, "Quit playing around and just /fuck/ me alread."

That had nearly sent Eren over the edge, but he managed to maintain his composure. The corporal tugged at his restraints as Eren pulled his fingers out, whining softly. The boy laughed softly, scolding, "Easy, /Captain/, I'm gonna fuck you."

"Th-then do it already! I'm gonna be fucking dead by the time you're ready!" This earned Levi sharp nails digging into his thigh, but the man didn't seemed to fazed. In fact, the sound he made suggested he enjoyed it. It was then Eren uttered a command, whispering it seductively into Levi's ear. The bound male complied, mumbling, "I need you so bad- fuck, Eren- Jaeger- I need you-"

"You need what?"

"Need you to fuck me!"

"What's the magic word?"

"/Please/!" Levi was getting desperate now, writhing beneath the boy and rutting against him.

"Please, /what/?" Chided Eren, enjoying this far too much.

"Please, /sir/!" That was practically a scream, though it was followed by a series of desperate mewls. Eren didn't waste anymore time, muttering something along the lines of, 'Was that so hard'. He Tossed Levi's legs over his shoulders, lining up and sliding in, figuring the saliva worked just as well as lubrication. If it didn't, the corporal would be sore in the morning, but at least that might mean Eren would get out of training. Once the head was inside, Levi's muscle tightened around him, the heat swallowing Eren whole. From there he pounded, regarding Levi's dirty shouts and desperate cries for more. Eren thrust harder and harder, leaning forward to peck his lover on the nose, only to be yelled at for continuation. Levi tried to press back, shouting and groaning Eren's name, occasionally throwing a 'sir' in there simply to appease the boy. The captain would be raw as sin in the morning, but this was definitely worth it.

This continued for a lot longer than Levi would have credited Eren for. In fact, it was the elder of the two who climaxed first, spurting out and spilling himself all over his stomach. The sight of a sweaty, cum-covered Levi, tears brimming his eyes and Eren's name on his tongue, proved too much for the boy, who soon reached his peak as well. With a little more rocking, Eren gyrated his hips and pulled out, a succulent 'pop!' sounding as he did so. Levi was panting below him, trying to calm his breathing, and Eren couldn't help but grin. He reached out, pushing Levi's sweat-soaked bangs out of his face. He leaned down, giving the man a gentle kiss.

Levi looked up at him, taking a few deep, much need breaths before saying, "Now /that's/ what I call sex."

Eren only shook his head, correctly his superior with an innocent tone, "No, sir, that's what you call 'tying the knot'."


End file.
